Sarah
by Chrystyna
Summary: One of Adam and Grace's childhood friends return to Arcadia. Oh, did I mention Sarah also talkes with God? Chapter 2 now up! AdamJoan, GraceLuke, SarahOC
1. Chapter One

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Joan of Arcadia fic., I'm sorry if I get a few things wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah: Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stepped off the plane and looked around the Arcadia airport. This city was supposed to be my new home but for some reason I already didn't like it. I mean, it's not as if I've ever lived in one set place for more than two months at a time. I guess that's what happens when your dad is a cop who transfers a lot.

"C'mon Kyle." I said to my eleven-year-old brother who was standing beside me.

He looked up from the map he had been studying. "What?" he asked.

"Let's go. We gotta meet dad in twenty minutes." I told him as I started walking towards the baggage claim.

"If we have time, can we get something to eat?" Kyle asked as he trailed behind me.

"_If_ we have time." I replied.

~

After we got our luggage, I stopped and let Kyle go get something to eat. While my little brother was ordering, I opened my bag and turned my cell phone on so I could see where we were supposed to meet our dad.

~

After meeting up with dad, we left the airport and he drove Kyle and me to our new house. Dad had told us that we would be living here for longer than a couple of months so he had bought a house instead of renting an apartment like he normally did.

I really didn't believe him when he told us we were going to stay here. He had said that before and we never did so why should I believe him now?

~

I walked through the house looking at each of the rooms finally choosing one for myself. Even though I had chosen the smallest room, it was still at least twice the size of any of my other bedrooms.

I threw my bags on the floor and collapsed on the bed. I had lived in Arcadia before when I was only about nine or ten years old. Things hadn't worked out the so why should I expect them to now?

~

A couple of hours later, after everything was unpacked, I decided to take a walk. Without even realizing it, I found myself walking towards my old friend's house.

It was a little after five in the evening so I hoped Adam would be home.

I knocked on the door and his father answered.

"Hello Mr. Rove, is Adam home?" I asked.

"Sarah? I haven't seen you in forever. I'm sorry but Adam is over at the Girardi's right now. If you want I can get their address."

"Um. No. It's okay. I'll see him at school-" But Mr. Rove cut me off saying, "Ah. There he is right now."

I turned around to see Adam walking with another childhood friend, Grace Polk, and a pretty, dark haired girl.

"Hey!" I called to Adam.

"Anne. I thought you said you we're gonna be here next week." he replied.

"You know I've always had a bad since of timing." I joked.

"Sarah _Peterson_?" Grace asked, finally recognizing me.

"Hey Grace."

Grace turned to face Adam. "You were expecting her?"

"Yeah."

My cell phone started to ring so I answered it. It turned out to be my dad. He wanted me to come home for dinner.

"Hey adam, that was dad. I gotta get home but I'll see ya tomorrow or something'. 'Kay?"

"'Kay. Bye Anne." Adam said.

As I walked back home, I thought of how Adam had come to calling me Anne instead of Sarah. My full name is Sarah-Anne Maria Peterson. Adam thought that because everyone called me Sarah, he should call me Anne. I don't know why, not that it bother's me. I've gotten used to it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please read and review!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Chrystyna~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter Two

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow. I didn't expect that many reviews!

****

snarkypixie: thank you sooooo much for the helpful hints! I'll be sure to use them.

****

Jane and Adam: you'll see Joan's reaction in the next chapter.

****

hgill: thanks for reviewing. As I tried to explain in the last chapter, Adam calls her Anne instead of Sarah, because he thinks it's more unique.

****

Hannah: I'm glad you think this is very cool.

****

Blackcat69: you love it? Wow. That's the best compliment I've _ever_ gotten on a story! Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah: Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Sarah's POV~

I've never liked the first day at a new school. Ever. And trust me; I've had more than my share of first days.

So here I was on a Monday morning, walking towards the Arcadia High School, and absolutely dreading it.

"Sarah!" I heard someone call.

I groaned to myself. I knew that voice all too well. In addition, every time I heard it, something happened. Sometimes good, other times bad, but no matter what, I dreaded that voice more than I dreaded the first day at a new school.

I turned around and saw Cute Boy God standing directly behind me with that trademark smirk on his face.

"What now?" I asked Him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He replied, as He started walking towards the school.

I followed Him. "You know exactly what that means. What's my new mission? Try out for cheerleading? Join some club? Find a boyfriend?"

However, God just stayed silent.

"Well?" I demanded. "What is it? God, please tell me."

Nothing.

"What do you want me to do? Get down on my knees and beg? Listen, we're nearly to the school, please just tell me so I can get on with my life." When He said nothing, I continued. "Okay. So now, you're giving me the silent treatment. What did I do to deserve that?"

I still got no response. I gave an exasperated sigh and continued towards Arcadia High, Cute Boy God beside me.

We were nearly at the entrance to the school before God stopped and turned to face me.

"Now Sarah, there are a couple of things I want you to do. First, join AP chemistry it'll be fun. Second, Grace and Adam's friend Joan."

"What about her?" I asked.

"Just be friends with her." He replied.

I rolled my eyes. Could he be any more vague? "Whatever. Can I go now?"

Cute Boy God smiled and walked off.

I turned back towards Arcadia High and looked up at the building.

I shrugged as if to say 'this is it' and walked towards the school.

~~~

I walked through the hall towards AP chem.

When I walked in, I gave the teacher the slip of paper informing her I was a new student.

"Ah. Yes." she said, looking at her papers. "Sarah Peterson."

Ms. Lischak (as I learned her name was) looked around the room. "Okay," she said. "Well, right now all the groups have three people; one of them will have to have four. Why don't you go with Mr. Rove, Miss Girardi, and Miss Polk." she pointed to where Adam, Grace, and the girl I had seen them with yesterday were sitting.

I gave the teacher a fake smile and walked over to sit beside Adam.

I could tell this was going to be a long day.

~~~

I lay on one of the many uncomfortable beds in Arcadia General Hospital thinking. '_Could this day get any worse?'_ I asked myself. I mean, I got an F on my first pop quiz, and broke my ankle on the steps in the school when someone tripped me. That's how I ended up here.

I heard a knock on the door to see my brothers Kyle and Christopher along with my dad.

"Hey." I greeted them.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Chris asked me. Chris is nineteen and has always been _very_ overprotective of me.

"I'm fine Chris. Really. It's no biggie, just a broken ankle."

"Dr. Rollins wants to keep you overnight because the bone was shattered and they want to make sure there isn't any infection." My dad said.

"Here," Kyle said. "I brought you these. I figured you'd be bored" He held out my sketchbook and a box of pencils.

"Thanks. I doubt if I'll get bored now." I smiled.

"Well, you should get some sleep honey, we'll see you tomorrow morning to pick you up." My dad said.

"Bye."

After they all left I opened up my sketchbook to the drawing I was currently working on. Held by a paperclip, a small picture was on the back cover. It was of Adam's mom Elizabeth and my mother Katrina in the Rove's backyard. It was taken on my tenth birthday when Adam threw me a surprise party.

I was nearly finished sketching the picture when I heard another knock on the doorframe.

I looked up to see Adam, Grace, and Joan.

"Hey guys."

"How are you doing Anne?" Adam asked me.

"You know… the last time I was in here… I'd fallen off the Adam's roof and broke my ankle, my wrist, and shattered my kneecap? Remember that?"

"Yeah. That was hilarious." Grace said, with a small laugh.

"It wouldn't have been so hilarious if you had been the one falling off the roof." I replied.

Adam noticed the sketchpad in my hand and asked, "Cha Anne, what are you drawing?"

I started to say something but couldn't think of how to tell him so I just silently handed him the picture.

Adam looked at the photograph for a minuet before saying, "I remember when this was taken." he was silent for another moment. "Can I see the drawing?"

"Sure." I replied handing it to him.

At that moment, a thirty-something looking guy in a white coat knocked and came in. "Miss Peterson?" he asked.

"Who's asking?"

He gave me a slight smile. "I'm Dr. Winslow. Dr. Rollins was called into emergency surgery. How's your ankle doing?"

"It hurts like hell."

This time, Dr. Winslow gave me a full grin. "Glad to hear that your broken ankle hasn't effected your mouth."

I smirked. "Do I really have to spend the night here?"

"Unfortunately, yes. We have to be sure that you don't have an infection-"

"Because the bone was shattered. I know, I know." I finished.

"Well… we'd better get going." Joan said.

"I'll see y'all tomorrow." I replied.

"Bye Anne." Adam said, handing me back my sketchbook.

After everyone left I lay back on the pillows and let sleep overcome me.

~~~

The next morning I woke up hearing people talking. I opened my eyes to see Chris and my dad. I reached over for my glass of water and saw a vase full of red roses, and white baby's breath. I picked up the card that was with them and read it:

__

Roses may be red

Violets may be blue

Your ankle may be broken

But I still love you.

I smiled and kept on reading:

__

Dear Sarah,

I can't wait to see you Thursday. It's only been a week and I don't know how I can stand living without you. Hope these make you feel better.

Love, Brian

Trust Brian to do something corny like that.

"Ready Sar?" Chris asked.

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, here ya go. Chapter 2.

Please, _please_ review!!! It helps me write faster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Until next time……

~Chrystyna~


End file.
